Taken
by Starlight865
Summary: Sonic was resting for a short time under a shade of a tree when his body begins to vanish. He appears back in an unknown world to him and these strange creatures keep poking and prodding at him, taking blood samples and returning somethings to his system that have different effects. R&R please!
1. Vanishing

**Thank you for clicking on my story! This is my first story, so please be nice and no flaming. **

** Note: Sonic will not be talking in English in this fic, only in the prologue. Please no flaming for that eather. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Prologue

Sonic yawned lazily, leaning against the back of strong oak tree. Doctor Eggman has not attacked in a long time, giving our blue hero time to finally kick back and relax. '_About time...'_ Sonic thought, _I thought I was going to pop from pressure of all those attacks.'_ He stretched his back lightly, stress and tension flowing out of his body.

Just about to fall asleep, when Sonic felt his body tingle. _'h-huh?'_ he thought opening his curious emerald eyes. He looked down at his feet to see them fading away. "W-What?!" he exclaimed jumping to his now invisible feet, some how they were still solid.

Sonic can feel the tingling sensation flow up his waist to his stomach. Just then his legs started to give out, falling to the ground. "Oouuff!" he yelped, trying to find feeling in his legs, to find that they didn't even exist anymore. "Ahhh! Someone! Anyone! Help me!" Sonic yelled, "I'm vanishing! I'm** vanishing!**"

Sonic looked around frantically to anyone rushing to help the blue hedgehog when he saw no one is when the last of the tips of his ears have vanished from his world. He soon felt faint as he fell on a hard metal floor. The last thing he heard were excited shouts, "We did it! We finally found an alien!"

* * *

**Whats going to happen to Sonic? Who are these voices? Why was he vanishing? Why am i asking YOU all these questions? ** **Anyhow, thank you for reading and if i get some nice reviews i might make a chapter 1 and 2 and stuff. Its just a dumb idea that's been floating around in my head after watching the first episode of Sonic X...7...years...ago... ... Arg... anywho please reveiw if you want more X3**


	2. Confusion

**Chapter 1**

**Confusion**

Pain, stiffness and sore. That's what our favorite blue hedgehog was feeling at the moment. Sonic groaned, discomfort flooded his body as he relied on his cat-like ears **(AN, Seriously, have you seen those things? They are cat ears!... sorry I'll shut up now.) **to pick up what was going on around him. He strained his ears to hear almost nothing besides a small swish of fluids and a light buzz of pencils of paper. Sonic moaned lightly and attempted to open his eyes, to find they were to heavy. "I think it is waking up, sir." A muted voice mumbled.

"Wonderful, now we can find out how this creature acts awake." Another anonymous voice replied. "Don't startle it to much, we don't want the creature going into shock." Sonic parted his eyelids lightly, barely open. "E-ehh?" he squeaked almost silently. He reflectively snapped them shut, the light was so intense! "Maybe we should dim the lights, perhaps it is nocturnal and does not like light." The first voice asked, _'ok that sounds like a girl...'_ Sonic thought, and to his hopes, the lights around him dimmed, finally allowed to reveal his emerald eyes without them burning. "Hmm?" Sonic chimed looking around. That's when he noticed who was looking at him.

Sonic was confused. They looked like his species, but without any quills, without a tail, small ears on the _sides _of their heads, and they didn't have any fur! Some were wearing tiny pieces of glass in fount of their eyes, which are tiny! And their ears were on the side of their heads, tiny and swiveled up. Sonic's ears were bigger and like a satellite dish, trapping sounds within them, making them easier to hear. How can these creatures hear at all? They seemed to be a lot taller than sonic, at least by three feet, maybe two.

Sonic visibility perked when he saw one of these creatures get closer. "Hi there, little guy... or gal, whatever you are..?" She almost whispered. Sonic raised a brow at this, but said nothing. "Shhh, shhh..." she cooed at sonic, thinking he was a mindless animal, boy was she wrong. "My name is Janet... Shhhh Its ok, little one." She continued to reassure Sonic till he got annoyed of it. _'these creatures speak fluent English...' _He pondered, wondering if he should speak to these creatures. Janet finally brought the courage to put one of her hands on Sonic's head, that is until he started to growl and his ears pinned back. Janet hesitated, "Not in a good mood, are you little fella..." Sonic responded by turning his head down in an anger manor. "Hmm... are you hungry?" Sonic felt insulted, "Why do you people treat me like a child..." he mumbled. "H-huh?! You can talk?!" Janet exclaimed. Sonic panicked, _'she heard me?!'_ He licked the top of his hand and rubbed it under his ear, like he had observed a feral cat's behavior. All the other overlanders laughed. "Janet, you've been working to hard." someone said. Sonic mentally sighed, _'Thank chaos they fell for it.'_ Sonic pondered for a minute, _'Wait, they fell for it?'_

Sonic laughed, laughed to the point his chest hurt. "huh? Why can it express feelings? Most other animals can't..." One man said. "Oh Adam this is why I wanted this job, to see what amazing creatures live outside our atmosphere, who knows, maybe Blue has friends." The human sighed. Adam raised a brow at his sister, "Blue?"

"Yeah, he needed a name." Janet smiled, looking at the blue creature that was now put into a glass cage. She watched the hedgehog, not that they knew what he was yet, panic within his sealed containment center. She became curios of the creature's power when he seemed to roll up into a ball and roll around at high speeds, faster than most race cars, and ram head-first into the glass, not even making a dent. "WHAT?!" he screamed through the sound-proof glass Janet sighed and pushed a green button on the wall, Sonic suddenly yawned. "Augg, sleeping gas..." He mumbled falling to his knees, automatically reconsigning that horrible odder. Sonic tried to cough it out of his lungs, but it was to late. His lungs have already transferred it into his bloodstream. He groaned, his arms shaking beneath him, _'gotta' get up...'_ he thought attempting to stand on his own to feet, he attacked the glass one more time before fainting.

What he didn't see, is Janet sighing, "What have I gotten myself into..?"

* * *

Sonic groaned and stretched lightly, his quills trying to dig into the metal behind him. Sonic sat up a little to quickly than his body liked, the reward? A head-splitting headache. "Urggg..." Sonic moaned, rubbing his head, shaking it lightly. Sonic revealed his emerald eyes for them to bulged. Parts of his blue and peach fur was missing. He immediately panicked and reached back to feel his quills, he sighed when he felt all of them there, just a little blunted. He sighed in relieve and placed a hand next to his heart. Sonic perked when he felt and heard something jingling next to his hand. "Hmm?" That's when he realized something heavy pulling on his neck, "A collar?!" Sonic pinned his ears back in frustration. "Now why in the name of chaos would they put a collar on me?!" He tried to take it off, and screamed. "A-a shock collar?!" Sonic fell to the ground. Unwanted electricity ravaging through his veins and nerves, striking him every time he moved. He made a small squeak of pure pain. To his happiness, the aggravating shocking ceased. Sonic sighed in frustration. "Note to self, do not try to take off collar... Even how degrading it is..." _'at least none of my friends are here...'_ Sonic gasped, "Tails!? Knuckles?! Amy?! Heck, Even Shadow? ANYONE!?" he called out to his friends... no answerer. No 'Surprise!' or 'Haha! We sure fooled you, Sonic!' A sigh, and a depressed look found its way onto Sonic's face. Then he growled, "I'm not giving up yet!" he yelled to nothingness and curled up, reeving up into a spin-dash and attacked the wall with the light-speed attack, resulting in only a light scratch. "What is this made of?"

Apparently all of his attempts to escape gave him unwanted attention of the scientists. "Do you see that? Its curling up to attack the glass..." One said, "It acts just like a porcupine." "Hedgehog..." Mumbled Sonic, his voice dripping with venom. Sonic perked when he saw the girl that introduced herself to him yesterday, messing with his fur that was he guessed shaved off. He growled and kept a close eye on her. "Janet, he is looking at you."

"Hmm?" Janet hummed, "Oh, hi Blue." she waved. Sonic tensed, his blunted quills stiffening as if he was threatening them to try to attack him.

The glass was prevented Sonic from attacking them, and the opposite. So sonic took a moment to actually look at the girl. She had ice blue eyes that captivated Sonic's interest. When he looked closer he saw at least five shades of blue. She had long strawberry blond hair that looked wind-swept, kinda like his quills. She was at least two feet taller then the blue hedgehog. **(AU: Sonic is only three feet tall) **Sonic guessed at least five and a half, maybe three fourths..

She smiled, "You're perfectly healthy, Blue. Now we can start the physical tests." Sonic tried to gulp down his light fear when he saw a scientist hold up a needle.


End file.
